


Faetreon Ad

by totallynotnatalie



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie
Summary: A short ad for a Halloween collab about giving some Fae some Patreon love.
Relationships: A4A - Relationship





	Faetreon Ad

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.
> 
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.
> 
> Feel free to modify the script to meet your needs.

Hey Lovelies,

If you like what you see here and have a little pixie dust to spare, please consider supporting me on Faetreon. My Faetreons get exclusive access to my podcast 'Life is Not Always Fairy'. And if you pledge 100 stixs or more, you'll even get to see pictures of my extremely see-through wings. I promise that you'll only find a better deal in Never Never Land. So, please make a tiny change in the right direction and join today. 

Alright tinkerwinks, I'll see you next time and remember to think happy thoughts!


End file.
